It's just a deal
by hope-to-last
Summary: One day Ryou wakes up only to find himself in a weird situation. Is true that the spirits of the Sennen items had been using his and Yugi's body to have sex? That's just impossible, right? YYxYB / RxY


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the characters, they are property of someone who is immensely rich and I'm not. Moreover, I don't get paid for writing this crazy stuff; I just wrote this oneshot for the fun.

* * *

Ryou Bakura woke up feeling that something was amiss. The sheets felt soft against his bare skin, but he was sure he hadn't gone to sleep naked. Wait, why was entering so much light through the window? A quick glance to the alarm clock informed him it was very late to even try to arrive to school at time. He franticly tried to get up and then the pain appeared, making Ryou fell back to the bed groaning. His thighs ached, his backside ached and apparently he was naked under the bed covers. What the Hell had happened during the night?

After slowly getting out of the bed and putting on some of his scattered clothing, he was now ready to assess the situation. Apparently he had done something to mildly injure himself, at least enough to feel terribly sore in really curious places; and also he had stripped of his pajama and threw it to the ground. It was more than clear that, while he thought he was sleeping, the spirit of the Ring had taken over. Ryou wished not for the first time that the Sennen Ring belonged to someone else. A continuous, low humming sound got his attention. It was the computer. Ryou did not remember going to sleep without turning it off, but it was a bit ridiculous to think that an ancient spirit would know how to use such technology. Curiosity got the best of him and he sat on the chair in front of the screen. There was an open folder with a single archive, a video nonetheless. Did the spirit of the Ring really know how to use a computer and a webcam? He couldn't imagine what could be recorded in there, so he clicked the "play" option and prepared himself to see what that was.

He stared in disbelief at the screen: the video showed Yugi lying on Ryou's bed. No, he realized seconds later, the boy on the video had a slightly different hairdo than his friend; he also was taller and looked a lot more confident. So it was the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, the one that Yugi called Yami in lack of a better name.

"_**A**__**re you going to tell me what in the name of Ra are you doing?"**_ the spirit of the former Pharaoh asked.

"_**I'm gonna record this night, for entertaining myself later when I'm alone"**_ came the reply in a voice that sounded strange yet familiar at the same time.

"_**You're such a pervert"**_ Yami chuckled. _**"Anyways, do you really know how to use that thing?"**_

"_**C'mon, don't tell me you didn't learn how to use modern technology thanks to your host, oh mighty Pharaoh"**_mockingly said a white haired boy.

Ryou recognised himself on the screen, yet at the same time it wasn't him. The boy in the film was slightly taller than himself, his hair was wilder and he had a predatory look on his eyes. He never understood why the ancient spirits looked somehow different than their hosts; after all it was the hosts' body they were using. And exactly what were those two doing now? It wasn't usual for them to be such on good terms.

Things got interesting when the other Bakura sat on the mattress next to Yami, who was comfortably sprawled on the middle of the bed. Yami looked vaguely amused, just lying in there. It was evident that he was waiting for Bakura to do something, but Ryou never expected to see the white haired boy climb on top of the other duelist, straddling his hips and leaning forward to kiss him. Or maybe he bit him, Ryou wasn't sure.

Ryou stared wide eyed at the little screen as Yami locked his arms around Bakura's neck, forcing him to lay flat against his body.

"_**Hng… fuck"**_ the thief incoherently murmured, rubbing himself against the body beneath him.

"_**Yeah, I think that was the**__** point of our deal, wasn't it?"**_ Yami agreed in a husky whisper, trying to sneak a hand under the pajama shirt covering Bakura.

At the moment, Ryou was ready to yelp in horror. He wasn't sure he wanted to know about that deal they were talking about and most important, for how long it had been happening. How they dared to do that! They were using their hosts' bodies, for God's sake! It was almost like seeing himself and Yugi making out. It was so strange yet incredibly arousing, like watching a tape of his own fantasies. Meanwhile the video had progressed and now it showed Bakura aggressively undressing Yami.

"_**I stop coming for a couple of days and look how desperate you've become**_**"** the shorter boy said to his pale companion.

"_**Shut the fuck up, I'm not desperate!**_**"** the tomb robber growled in annoyance, fumbling with Yami's various belts **"**_**Besides, it's been almost a week, not a couple of days**_**"**. Hearing the last part, Yami chuckled while helping Bakura with the belts.

Ryou was torn between finding it weird and creepy (weren't they enemies? That's what everyone thought, what they made everyone think!) or to indulge in his fantasies. Ryou shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts when the noises on the screen got his attention.

"_**Now stay still or I'll tie you up"**_ a naked Bakura growled, reaching up to the drawer to retire a tube of lube.

"_**So this is how it's going to be tonight?"**_ the former Pharaoh asked. The other spirit ignored the question in favour of letting the lube drip along Yami's hard cock.

Another surprise came when Bakura slowly slid down on his enemy's erection, moaning as he took it all. Yami put his hand on Bakura's hip, slowly drawing circles on the soft skin with his thumb.

"_**I… I told you**__**… to don't move"**_ the thief managed to utter panting, pinning both of his partner's wrists above his head. He was now riding the Pharaoh, throwing his head back and moaning each time he slid down on Yami's erection. Who would have thought that Bakura could be so vocal during sex?

The video had become a porn tape, and damn, it was hot to see how those two had sex. Ryou opened his pants, freeing his quickly hardening cock. Guilt threatened to surface when he began stroking his needy flesh. After all, Yugi had been so nice with him since the start, and all he was thinking about was to fuck his friend. However, the video was making him increasingly horny, and it was so easy to watch the participants and pretend… Ryou reclined himself on the chair as much as it was possible, insistently watching the video while his hand moved from base to tip of his length. It felt good, so good.

The video progressed, and Yami got tired of letting Bakura dominate the situation, so he took advantage of the thief's lack of attention to turn the tables. He got a hold of his lover's waist and swiftly pushed him back.

"_**What are you doing?!"**_ the thief growled when he found himself trapped between the mattress and the hot body of Yami

"_**What do you think I'm doing?"**_ was the answer. Yami pushed forward, entering again inside Bakura. By his face, Ryou could tell that the spirit of the Ring was immensely enjoying the situation, despite his complaints.

"_**I…ohh… I fucking hate you**__**r… aahh… guts"**_ the white haired boy stated. His companion, clearly unimpressed by the comment, pressed their foreheads together, watching closely how the thief tried to repress the whines of pleasure that threatened to escape from his throat while he was being fucked.

"_**Me too… t**__**hat's nothing new."**_ Yami replied with a smirk, their breathing mixing _**"But… mmm… you are loving every moment of this, right thief?"**_ he asked almost innocently, punctuating the end of his little speech with a particular hard thrust and effectively making Bakura scream.

Ryou quickened the pace, stroking himself faster, rubbing the dripping precome all over the head of his achingly hard cock. It was odd how erotic their argument sounded, like it was just another game instead of a declaration of hate. By now, the other Bakura was trying to reply something but all he could do was to mumble incoherently and moan when Yami bit his neck. He clawed at the sheets and scratched the Pharaoh's back, leaving a trail of red marks.

Ryou let his hand wander lower, till he was softly pressing his fingers against the tender skin concealed beneath his balls. Hissing in pleasure and biting back the urge to scream his friend's name, he let his fingers linger on that spot before resuming the attentions on his cock, quickening the pace again. In the video, the other Bakura came at the same time as he did, milky strands of come dribbling down on pale skin. Still panting, Ryou closed the video just after seeing Yami absent-mindedly press a kiss on Bakura's temple. It was an odd, almost caring gesture. He definitely needed time to think about all that mess between the spirits and his infatuation with Yugi.

* * * *

He was fixing himself a nice cup of tea when the doorbell rang. The sound startled Ryou, because he wasn't expecting anyone to come by. In fact no one ever visited him.

"Hey, Bakura," a muffled voice came from behind the door "it's me, Yugi"

Well, that was just great. In any other occasion he would have been delighted with the visit, but right now he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Yugi face to face. Ryou was still unsure about to do when Yugi knocked again.

"Are you in there, Bakura?" he sounded kinda worried and Ryou finally opened the door.

"Yugi, I wasn't expecting you to come here!" Ryou answered with a polite smile, letting his guest inside the flat. "Is something wrong?" His words were innocent but inwardly he was nervous as hell.

"Well, you didn't come to school and I was worried that something happened, you know?" Yugi explained, hoping that his friend would catch the meaning of his hesitation.

"Uh? Everything is fine, really." Ryou quickly answered out of habit. He found endearing that Yugi cared about him enough to come to check if he was ok; but old habits die hard, and he had spent a long time hiding the existence of any problem he had. Ryou didn't like to worry the people around him.

"Bakura… you don't have to lie to me" the short boy sighed "I'm aware that the spirit of the Ring can cause you many problems. Are you really ok?"

"The truth is…" Ryou hesitated, not sure why he had the urge to tell Yugi about this. It probably wasn't a good idea, but he needed to spit it out and it was now or never. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is that I have to tell you something. I don't know how you will react to it, but I think you need to know."

Yugi nodded, encouraging his white haired friend to continue, waiting to hear that mysterious news.

"I think that the spirits of our Sennen items are in some kind of a relationship. Actually, they had sex last night" Ryou blurted out. Yugi stayed silent for about three seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Oh, c'mon Bakura! That's funny but I'm not gullible enough to believe it!" Yugi stammered still laughing. "If you didn't want to tell me what happened, you could have just said so, instead of making up this story."

"But it's true, Yugi!" Ryou complained "You woke up with some painful scratches on your back, didn't you?"

Yugi blinked in surprise. There was no way Bakura could have known that… unless he believed that crazy story about the ancient spirits using their bodies to have sex. "How did you know?" he finally asked.

"I already told you" the pale boy weakly responded.

"Alright, let's imagine for a moment that you are right." Yugi conceded to his friend "Why I don't remember anything? And what about you?"

"I don't remember anything either," Ryou admitted "I just… woke up naked. But I know what happened because…"

"Because what?" Yugi impatiently prompted him to finish.

"I know what happened because they recorded a video of it" Ryou finished, not believing his own words. It was almost laughable. "God, that really sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"You've got to be kidding!" the short duelist said in disbelief.

* * * *

After a partial viewing of the infamous video, an awkward silence fell upon them. Yugi didn't remember feeling that embarrassed ever before. Ok, technically it hadn't been him, neither his friend Bakura, the ones he had seen in the video. However it was their bodies the ones who suffered all the effects! How else could he explain the scratches on his back? And he was sure that Ryou had found other evidences of it besides waking up naked, but he felt unable to ask him if he felt sore. Yugi was certain he would literally die of embarrassment if he asked Bakura about that.

"_I'm going to kill you, Yami!"_ he shouted through their mind link.

"_What's the matter, aibou?"_ was the neutral response Yugi received.

"_Don't play the innocent now!"_ he angrily demanded. _"How could you do that? I told you I didn't want anyone getting hurt!"_

"_But aibou, nobody got hurt."_ Yami replied through their link. _"You told me to not injure the thief because it was your friend who suffered. So I made a deal with him. Trying to kill each other was our particular fun, but even after so many time sealed away we still have some needs. And since it's impossible that we could find anyone who would understand our special situation… well… we reached an agreement. No one gets hurt, like you wanted"_

"_I can't believe you have the guts to tell me that!"_ Yugi was still furiously accusing the former Pharaoh.

"_I don't understand why you are so angry. I thought you, how did you say it? Oh, yeah, you had a thing for your friend Bakura, right?"_ Yami slyly changed the subject of their conversation.

"_You better be glad you don't have your own body, because-"_ he never finished his threat cause a warm hand on his shoulder distracted him. It was Bakura.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Ryou asked, his eyes full of worry. "You've been sitting there in silence for almost five minutes".

"Oh, I was just thinking." he excused himself with a tiny smile. Ryou nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry, Bakura. I had no idea that…"

"I know that if you had noticed something strange you would have done something" Ryou said softly, his hand still resting on Yugi's shoulder. "But thanks for caring, it means a lot for me."

Both boys blushed after those words. Feeling unusually daring, Ryou leant forward with the intention of kissing Yugi, who also had moved closer to his pale friend. Their lips met in a chaste kiss and suddenly Yugi felt all his anger fly away. Maybe Yami was right and this wasn't so bad; Ryou's lips were definitely wonderful. He recognized he would have never dared to make a move on Ryou in any other situation, but comforting him seemed so natural at the moment. He wasn't going to forgive the Pharaoh this easily, but now all that mattered to him was to continue kissing Bakura. On the other hand, Ryou felt happier than he had felt in a long time as he closed his eyes. Maybe, for once, the consequences of what the spirit of the Ring had done weren't as bad as he thought at first.

* * *

**A****/N:** well, I think that the ending seems rushed, but writing endings isn't my thing. I wrote like six different endings for the story and this one was the best, really. Anyway, if you want to leave your opinion about the story I'll be more than happy to read your review!


End file.
